Research on the next-generation communication system is being conducted to provide users with various QoS (Quality of Service) services at a high data rate. Particularly, study of the next-generation communication system is made to increase data transmission capacity and to improve QoS within restricted resources. Also, an IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.16 communication system that employs OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing)/OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) is proposed as a BWA (Broadband Wireless Access) system, in order to support broadband transmission network for physical channels of the wireless communication system. The IEEE 802.16 communication system is a system that considers not only fixed state but also mobile state of subscriber station, wherein the subscriber station having mobility can be referred to as mobile station (hereinafter, referred to as ‘MS’).
Meanwhile, in the wireless communication system, a scheduling for the MS is performed in accordance with channel environment of the MS within cell and data packet corresponding to the MS. That is, the scheduler of the base station (hereinafter, referred to as ‘BS’) managing the MS allocates resources in downlink (hereinafter, referred to as ‘DL’) and UL in accordance with the channel state and data packet of the MS, determines MCS (Modulation and Coding Scheme) level for the allocated resources, and determines transmission power level of the MS to have appropriate reception power level in UL. In particular, the scheduler allocates resources of UL to the MS in accordance with information about the MS, and determines the MCS level and transmission power level for the MS. Herein, the information about the MS includes data packet information and transmission power information of the MS, etc.
Therefore, there is a demand for new scheme that can efficiently control the scheduling to safely transmit large-capacity data at high speed through restricted frequency resources in variable communication environment. In addition, there is a demand for new scheme that can efficiently control the MCS level and transmission power level to increase data transmission rate through allocated resource in accordance with UL data of the MS. Also, there is a demand for new scheme that can efficiently control the scheduling for the burst and control the MCS level and transmission power level for the corresponding burst, in case of HARQ (Hybrid Automatic Repeat request) based transmission.